SURPRISE
by Dyah Cho
Summary: Jimin yang memberikan Surpise untuk sang istri Min Yoongi di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka, dan berakhir pada pertempuran ranjang yang panas. /BTS Fanfict, Jimin x Yoongi/, /BoyXBoy/, ONESHOOT . DLDR! Review Jusseyo


**SURPRISE**

ⓒ **Dyah Cho**

 **Cast : Park Jimin & Min Yoongi**

 **Kim Seokjin, Kim Najoon, Jung Hoseok**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning: NC, BoyXBoy,** _ **Typo Everywhere**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi, pemuda manis itu tersenyum saat melihat kalender dari layar handphone nya. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Wajahnya nampak sangat manis karna pancaran senyum di wajahnya.

Senyumnya semakin berkembang saat mendengar nada dering dari ponselnya berbunyi. Yoongi langsung mengambilnya, dan menslide ikon telfon hijau dari layar ponselnya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya Yoongi tau siapa dia.

Park Jimin.

"Hallo sayang.."

Suara disebrang sana menyapa lembut indera pendengaran Yoongi. Park Jimin, suami tercintanya yang kini berada jauh darinya karna urusan pekerjaannya.

"Jiminie... kau sudah sampai? Apa perlu aku menjemputmu ke bandara? aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk anniversary pernikahan kita." ucap Yoongi dengan wajah berbinar bahagia.

Dapat Yoongi dengar suara helaan nafas berat dari Jimin diujung sana. Jimin berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sayang, maafkan aku."

DEG

Yoongi terdiam mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Jimin meminta maaf?

Untuk apa?

Yoongi merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak akan hal ini. Tidak, Jimin pasti sedang menggodanya. Yoongi tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan buruknya bahwa Jimin..

"Sayang... Aku tidak bisa pulang hari ini, pekerjaanku disini masih butuh beberapa hari lagi untuk aku tangani, aku juga harus mengisi seminar-seminar di universitas. Aku benar-benat ingin pulang dan sungguh merindukanmu, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibanku sebagai seorang CEO disini. Maafkan aku sayang, aku janji akan memberikan kejutan dihari lain."

Senyum Yoongi kini memudar setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jimin.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

Dapat Jimin rasakan nada kecewa dari Yoongi dan itu membuat hati Jimin sakit mendengarnya. Istrinya pasti sangat kecewa, apalagi dengan semua kejutan yang sudah disiapkan oleh istrinya diperayaan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang menginjak usia satu tahun.

"Terima kasih sayang sudah mau mengerti posisiku, ah. aku harus pergi sekarang sayang, klien ku sudah menunggu. Sampai jumpa sayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah sambungan terputus Yoongi mendesah kecewa. Sia-sia saja semua yang sudah dia siapkan. Semua dekorasi yang menghiasi rumahnya sudah dia persiapkan dari semalaman, yang tentunya bukan hanya Yoongi yang mengerjakan, Yoongi dibantu oleh ketiga sahabatnya, Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok yang dengan senang hati merias rumahnya dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang harum. Semenjak bangun tidur di pagi hari pun Yoongi sudah berkutat dengan berbagai macam bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue didapur. Dengan mata yang masih berat untuk terbuka karna kelelahan semalaman mendekor rumahnya Yoongi tepis itu semua demi membuatkan tart spesial di hari yang spesial pula. Bisa saja Yoongi memesannya di toko kue, tapi karna ini hari spesial setahun dirinya menjadi istri Jimin, Yoongi ingin mengukir kisah spesial pula untuk mereka, dan karna itu Yoongi mencoba untuk membuat sendiri tart nya.

Tidak ada kata lelah bagi Yoongi demi mencapai tujuannya, entahlah rupa menawannya kini hilang kemana akibat tepung-tepung yang menempel di wajahnya, Yoongi tidak perduli.

Dan kini apa?

Kue tart yang dibuat susah payah oleh Yoongi kini harus terlantar karna ternyata Jimin tidak jadi untuk pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya yang mengunjungi anak perusahaannya di Inggris. Yoongi tau, Jimin itu pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses di usianya. Sebelum menikah pun Yoongi sudah dapat menerima konsekuensi jika Jimin harus pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di rumah karna perusahaannya yang banyak di berbagai penjuru dunia. Yoongi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Yang Yoongi kecewa kali ini, Jimin melanggar janjinya. Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah merubah rencananya, jika awalnya Jimin sudah berjanji kepadanya walaupun sehabis itu dirinya mendapatkan urusan mendadak, Jimin terlebih dahulu akan memprioritaskan janji pertamanya.

Tapi kini.

Jimin benar-benar melanggarnya, melanggar janjinya untuk pulang hari ini. Hari ini tepat hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. Dan Jimin sudah berjanji akan pulang walaupun pekerjaannya masih banyak disana. Yoongi benar-benar senang suami tercintanya itu benar-benar akan pulang. Selain Yoongi memang sudah merindukannya, Yoongi pun ingin merayakannya bersama Jimin, tentu saja.

Yoongi sudah memikirkan makan malam romantis dengan Jimin, mengobrol tentang masa-masa indah saat mereka pacaran dulu, dan berakhir dengan Jimin yang menindihnya dibawah tubuhnya, membuat Yoongi mengerang kenikmatan akan persetubuhan intim mereka. Sudah seminggu lamanya Jimin mengurusi anak perusahaannya di Inggris. Dan selama itupula Yoongi belum berhubungan badan dengan Jimin, mengingat persetubuhan mereka dilakukan rutin setiap hari. Yoongi merindukan Jimin, merindukan sentuhan Jimin, merindukan kecupan-kecupan basah Jimin diseluruh tubuhnya.

Namun kini Yoongi harus menelan kekecewaannya, suaminya tidak jadi pulang dan kini dirinya harus kembali sendiri ditemani kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung semuanya sudah siap?"

Ditempat lain terlihat seorang pemuda berparas menawan dan bersurai hitam pekat sedang menelpon seseorang yang entah siapa dia panggil dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Tentu saja semuanya sudah siap tuan Park. Kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu karna telah membuat Yoongi kecewa dengan rencanamu itu."

Jimin tersenyum, tentu saja Jimin juga tidak mau melakukan ini. Membuat istrinya kecewa dan sedih karna membatalkan kepulangannya hari ini yang sudah direncanakannya. Oh dan tentu saja Jimin memang sudah kembali ke Korea sejak semalam. Jimin juga tau jika Yoongi menyiapkan kejutan untuknya, tapi Jimin sengaja tidak memberitahukan kepulangannya kepada Yoongi dan lebih memilih untuk menginap diperusahaannya yang memiliki fasilitas khusus untuknya memiliki kamar pribadi dibalik ruang kerjanya.

Jimin sudah merencanakan semuanya, sebelum pulang dari Inggris, Jimin memberikan taukan rencananya kepada Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok tentu saja. Awalnya mereka bertiga tidak mau mengikuti rencana Jimin, mengingat mereka tidak tega membayangkan wajah kecewa Yoongi yang sudah bahagia karna kepulangan suaminya dan harus berakhir tidak jadi.

Tapi Jimin meyakinkan mereka, dan tentu saja Jimin mengiming-imingkan sesuatu yang sangat ingin dimiliki oleh mereka bertiga. Tidak sulit membujuk mereka bertiga yang katanya sahabat sejati dan tidak akan pernah saling menghianati. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah mereka tega menghianati sahabatnya sendiri demi Jimin. Jimin jadi geli sendiri memikirkan ketiga sahabat Yoongi yang juga sahabatnya pula kini.

Jimin tau jika dirinya sudah sangat keterlaluan karna membohongi istri tercintany yang menunggunya pulang. Jimin dapat membayangkan wajah manis Yoongi drngan binar bahagia yang menunggu kepulangannya, tapi justru kini Jimin malah membuat istri tercintanya bersedih. Jimin juga sudah sangat merindukan istrinya, Jimin ingin memeluknya, menciumi seluruh permukaan kulit istrinya yang seputih susu itu dan membuatnya mengerang tentu saja. Selama seminggu hasrat lelaki Jimin harus dia tahan karna urusan pekerjaan sialan itu yang membuatnya harus pergi ke negara berbeda dan mengharuskannya berpisah sementara dengan Yoongi.

Tapi Jimin harus tahan, sebentar lagi Jimin akan menghapus wajah bersedih Yoongi dan menggantinya dengan raut kebahagiaan. Jimin dibantu ketiga sahabatnya sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untuk Yoongi dihari yang spesial untuk mereka, Ya ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang menginjak usia satu tahun.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi mendengar dering ponselnya berbunyi. Kali ini Yoongi menatap malas ponselnya yang berada diatas meja nakas. Yoongi sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya, dia memilih untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ah, rasanya Yoongi tidak ingin melakukan apapun dihari spesialnya kini.

Yoongi sudah tidak mendengar lagi dering dari ponselnya, mungkin orang yang menelponnya sudah malas menunggu jawabannya. Biarlah Yoongi tidak perduli. Tapi disatu sisi Yoongi sangat penasaran siapa yang menelponnya. Jimin? Ah rasanya tidak mungkin jika itu Jimin, Yoongi tau seperti apa pekerjaan Jimin. Lagipula tadi Jimin akan pergi meeting setelah menelponnya.

Yoongi pun kembali memejamkan matanya, bermaksud untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan tertidur. Sampai ketika dering ponselnya kembali terdengar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa mengabaikannya kali ini, mungkin saja kedua orang tuanya yang ingin mengucapkan selamat untuknya? Ya mungkin saja.

Yoongi pun akhirnya bangun dan mengambil ponselnya diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Lalu melihat siapa orang yang telah menelponnya.

"Seokjin Hyung?"

Seokjin, sahabatnya itu menelponnya pasti ingin bertanya apa kejutannya berhasil membuat suaminya senang. Hah dengan berat hati Yoongi harus membagi kekecewaannya dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Astagaa Min Yoongi, kau ini kemana saja? Aku menelponmu dari tadi tapi kau baru menjawabnya sekarang?"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya saat mendengar Seokjin memburunya dengan ucapan saat dia mengangkat panggilannya.

"Maaf hyung, Aku ketiduran." jawab Yoongi bohong.

"Baiklah, Apa Jimin sudah pulang? Bagaimana tanggapannya dengan kejutan yang sudah kau siapkan Yoongi?"

Benar kan? Seokjin pasti akan menanyakan hal itu. Dan demi tuhan Yoongi sangat tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Hey Yoongi, kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

Yoongi pun menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Dia tidak jadi pulang hyung, dia membatalkan kepulangannya karna masih banyak pekerjaan disana." Jawab Yoongi pelan dan tanpa Seokjin bisa melihat kedua mata Yoongi mulai berair.

"Astaga.. Jadi sia-sia saja kau membuat kejutan itu Yoongi. Hm, Baiklah dari pada kau mengurung diri dirumah sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung, Kami?

"Ikut kemana Hyung?"

"Tentu saja party~ kau, aku, Namjoon dan Hoseok tentu saja. Kau perlu bersenang-senang Yoongi, walaupun Jimin tidak jadi pulang, tapi sekarang ini hari ulangtahun pernikahan kalian, tidak lucu jika kau bersedih seperti itu."

"Tapi hyung a-"

"Jangan banyak alasan Yoongi, lima menit lagi aku sampai ke rumahmu dan kau harus bersiap-siap. Dahh."

Belum sempat Yoongi berbicara, sambungan terputus dari pihak Seokjin. Yoongi kembali menghela nafasnya, Hyung sekaligus sahabatnya itu paling tidak bisa ditolak, kalaupun Yoongi menolak Seokjin akan memaksanya sampai Yoongi dengan terpaksa harus mengikutinya.

Dengan langkah gontai Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar mandi, bersiap untuk mandi sebelum Seokjin sampai menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, sebuah restoran mewah yang biasanya ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang mengisi perut mereka atau sekedar mengobrol santai dengan orang-orang terdekat, kali ini restoran itu sibuk oleh orang-orang yang hilir mudik, sibuk merias restoran mereka dengan pernak pernik dan dekorasi dari berbagai macam bunga-bunga terbaik dari seluruh dunia.

"Ahjussi, tolong bunga yang itu dipasang disebelah sana, Ya ya ya benar. Oke bagus!"

"Oh tidak, karpet merah nya belum terpasang. Jung Hoseok cepat pasang karpetnya!"

Salah seorang pria bersurai blonde sibuk menginterupsikan orang-orang didalamnya. Kim Namjoon, pemuda tersebut menatap puas hasil pekerjaannya yang sesuai atas perintah Jimin.

"Namjoon, berapa waktu yang kita punya sebelum Yoongi datang kesini?"

Hoseok datang menghampiri Namjoon sambil sesekali menyeka keringat didahinya dengan tangannya. Namjoon berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi. Seokjin hyung sedang menjemputnya sekarang, dan aku sudah berpesan untuk membuatnya agak lama dalam perjalanan sebelum dia sampai kesini dan tentunya tuan besar Park Jimin juga datang kesini."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Namjoon.

.

.

.

Park Jimin, pemuda tampan yang menjadi dalang daru semua kesibukan di restoran ini akhirnya datang. Menunjukkan eksistensinya dengan menatap kagum suasana yang tidak biasanya dalam restorannya. Oh jangan salah, tentu saja mereka semua mau disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang tidak biasanya, mengingat restoran mewah ini memang milik Jimin. Dan dengan senang hati para pegawainya ikut andil dalam mempersiapkan kejutan untuk sang istri tecinta dari atasan mereka.

Sebelum sinar mentari pagi datang, para pegawai di restoran sudah sibuk. Dimulai dari menyiapkan berbagai macam hidangan lezat yang menggugah selera hingga membuatkan cheescake dengan ukuran yang tidak lazim. Ya, cheescake merupakan salah satu tart kesukaan Yoongi, sudah pasti para koki handal tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mereka menguji kehandalan mereka untuk membuat tart yang tidak biasa. Apalagi demi kesukaan istri dari atasan mereka.

"Kau datang Jim. Bagaimana, Apa kau puas dengan pekerjaan kami?"

Namjoon menyenggol pelan bahu Jimin. Jimin tersenyum menatap Namjoon dan Hoseok secara bergantian.

"Kalian yang terbaik hyung!"

Jimin mengacungkan jempolnya kedepan mereka, tersenyum puas. Begitupula dengan keduanya, Namjoon dan Hoseok.

"Oh ya, Jin hyung sedang menjemput Yoongi hyung, kau harus bersiap Jim sebelum Yoongi hyung datang." Hosoek mengingatkan.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan mengganti bajuku terlebih dahulu, tapi sebelum itu aku harus pergi ke dapur untuk melihat cheescake super kesukaan istriku."

Jimin pun meninggalkan Namjoon dan Hoseok dibelakang, dan dia segera memasuki area dapur yang masih disibukkan oleh beberapa asisten chef yang menata makanan dipiring.

Begitu mereka tau jika Jimin masuk, serentak mereka semua berhenti dan membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Jimin tersenyum menyapa para pegawainya.

"Tuan, cheescake nya sudah siap. Bagaimana menurut tuan?"

Salah satu kepala chef bertanya pendapat Jimin tentang pekerjaannya.

Jimin menatap kagum cheescake didepannya dengan mata membulat dan mulut terbuka.

"Woahh Chef Kim, Daebak! Ini benar-benar besar dan luar biasa. Aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi Yoongi nanti saat melihatnya."

"Saya harap Tuan Yoongi akan senang."

"Yoongi pasti senang, tapi mungkin dia berpikir ulang bagaimana dia menghabiskannya." Jimin terkekeh, begitupula chef Kim didepannya.

Cheescake yang dibuat oleh Chef Kim adalah rekor yang mengagumkan. Bagaimana tidak, cheescake tidak lazim ini dibuat dengan tinggi orang dewasa. Jimin berpikir mungkin saja Yoongi ngeri melihatnya.

Jimin jadi geli sendiri menantikan Yoongi melihatnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin benar-benar menepati ucapannya datang dalam waktu lima menit ke rumahnya.

Dan kini Yoongi sudah duduk manis disamping Seokjin yang sedang menyetir. Yoongi bingung kemana Seokjin akan membawanya, karna sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan mereka masih berkeliling dijalan raya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?"

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali pula Yoongi memburu Seokjin dengan pertanyaannya, tapi hyung nya itu akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Sebentar lagi sampai Yoongi."

Dan benar saja, tidak lama dari itu Seokjin memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Seokjin memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengajak Yoongi turun.

"Jadi kau ingin aku menemanimu belanja hyung?"

Seokjin yang berjalan didepan Yoongi berbalik kembali menatap Yoongi didepannya.

"Jangan banyak tanya Yoongi, cepat dan ikuti saja aku, oke?" Yoongi mendelik sebal, jika saja orang didepannya ini tidak lebih tua darinya dan bukan sahabatnya, Yoongi akan menendang bokongnya itu.

Terlihat Seokjin memasuki outlet baju, dan Yoongi pun merasa tertarik melihatnya. Tidak ada salahnya juga bukan jika dirinya mencuci mata dengan berbelanja? Mungkin dengan ini Yoongi bisa menghilangkan penatnya karna Jimin.

Mata Yoongi menatap lama sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dengan perpaduan warna biru laut yang terdapat dikerah hingga lengannya, dan menyisakan warna putih ditubuhnya. Sebuah perpaduan yang manis menurut Yoongi.

"Kau suka?"

Suara Seokjin membuat Yoongi tersadar dari kekagumannya. Yoongi tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"Baiklah, ambil itu dan pakailah."

.

.

.

"Baik Hyung, aku mengerti. Hati-hati dijalan."

Jimin menutup panggilan dari Seokjin, Yoongi sedang berganti baju dan kira-kira mereka akan sampai ke restoran sekitar 10 menit jika jalanan lancar, dan 20 menit jika mereka terjebak oleh macet. Semoga saja mereka cepat sampai, Jimin sudah tidak sabar melihat istrinya dan bersiap-siap mendapatkan pukulan dari Yoongi karna telah berbohong kepadanya.

.

.

"Hyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah menunggu?"

Tanya Yoongi sambil menoleh menatap Seokjin yang konsentrasi pada jalanan didepannya.

"Hm, mereka sudah menunggu kita."

Yoongi mengerti dan kembali menatap jalanan didepannya.

Tak lama mobil yang dikendarai Seokjin dan Yoongi pun sampai ke sebuah restoran mewah yang tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi Yoongi tau siapa pemilik restoran ini. Suaminya, Park Jimin. Ugh mengingat Jimin dada Yoongi kembali sakit karna pembatalan kepulangan Jimin hari ini. Lagipula ngapain juga Seokjin membawanya kesini? Bukannya mrnghibur Yoongi, justru dirinya akan semakin mengingat Jimin disini. Ya, karna restoran ini adalah awal mula Jimin melamarnya.

"Hyung kenapa kesini sih?" Yoongi menatap malas Seokjin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil. Seokjin menatap Yoongi lalu tersenyum misterius.

"Masuklah duluan, Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah menunggu didalam. Aku akan menelpon seseorang sebentar." Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Yoongi, Seokjin melangkah menjauh dari Yoongi untuk menghubungi seseorang.

Dengan langkah gontai Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu masuk restoran. Yoongi mengernyit heran saat suasana restoran sangat sepi dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya. Karna Yoongi tau, restoran milik suaminya ini tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung, apalagi weekend seperti sekarang. Tapi hari ini aneh, tidak banyak mobil yang berjejer diparkiran, hanya ada tiga mobil yang terparkir, Dua diantaranya Yoongi tau milik siapa, Namjoon dan Seokjin.

Yoongi melewati sebuah lorong kecil tepat setelah pintu masuk untuk menghubungkannya kedalam restoran. Saat tiba dipintu masuk kedua Yoongi membuka pintunya dan kembali mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Bagaimana tidak, saat Yoongi membuka pintunya tidak ada cahaya yang terlihat, semuanya gelap dan Yoongi tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Yoongi berjalan melewati pintu sambil meneriakan nama Namjoon dan Hoseok, Namun nihil tidak ada suara apapun didalam.

Apa sahabatnya itu sedang menakut-nakutinya? Itulah yang terpikir oleh Yoongi.

BRUK

Yoongi tersentak kaget saat mendengar pintu dibelakangnya tiba-tiba tertutup. Tubuh Yoongi sedikit bergetar ketakutan karna tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Will you marry me Min Yoongi?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara muncul tepat didepan Yoongi, Suasana gelap kini berganti menjadi cukup terang karna menampilkan scene dari layar.

Yoongi terkejut. Itu Dirinya dan Jimin saat Jimin melamarnya satu tahun yang lalu. Yoongi tixak berkedip saat layar besar didepannya merekam semua hari bersejarah dalam hidupnya, setelah tayangan pertama tentang Jimin melamarnya, kini slide didepan menampilkan saat dirinya dan Jimin mengucap janji sehidup semati didepan pastur.

Setelah itu muncul Jimin didepan layar. Yoongi terperangah, itu suaminya. Dengan setelan kemeja putih dan dipadukan dengan blazer berwarna peach serta celana selutut dengan warna serupa dengan blazer yang dipakainya. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat dan basah menambah nilai plus ketampanannya. Oh yaampun suaminya benar-benar sangat tampan disana.

"Selamat hari pernikahan kita yang pertama sayang.."

Jimin tersenyum saat mengucap beberapa kalimat dari dalam layar. Seolah Jimin kini sedang berada tepat didepannya.

"Aku harap kita bisa melewati tahun-tahun selanjutnya, selamanya sebagai sepasang suami istri. Aku sangat bahagia karna memilikimu, istriku. Park Yoongi... Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tanpa terasa air mata Yoongi meleleh jatuh, Jimin, suaminya meskipun tidak bisa hadir langsung didepannya, tapi Yoongi tau, jika Jimin sudah mempersiapkan semua ini. Disela pekerjaannya yang banyak, suaminya menyempatkan diri memberinya kejutan. Seharusnya Yoongi tidak mengeluh, Jimin adalah sosok suami sempurna baginya.

Tiba-tiba saja semua lampu yang berada diruangan menyala. Menyebabkan Yoongi harus menutup matanya karna silau. Yoongi mendengar suara riuh tepuk tangan. Yoongi membuka matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan lampu yang menyilaukan dan memperhatikan semua orang-orang yang berada disana. Dapat terlihat ketiga sahabatnya, Seokjin, Namjoon dan Hoseok tersenyum melihat kearahnya. Begitupula seluruh pegawai restoran ikut tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Yoongi masih tidak mengerti kenapa mereka ramai sepeerti itu, sampai ketika pandangan Yoongi tertuju kedepan, kembali menatap layar, tapi kini bukan layar yang menjadi perhatiannya, melainkan sosok yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Park Jimin, Suaminya.

Masih dengan setelan yang sama saat Yoongi melihat Jimin dilayar. Yoongi menatap Jimin yg berjalan perlahan mendekat kearahnya sambil tersenyum merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Terlalu lama bagi Yoongi menunggu Jimin sampai kedekatnya, Yoongi pun memilih berlari kearah Jimin. Yoongi memeluk Jimin erat, dan Jimin pun tentu saja membalas pelukan istrinya. Jimin mengecupi seluruh wajah Yoongi.

"Aku disini sayang."

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin horor.

"Kau membohongiku?"

Jimin hanya nyengir menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Aw." Jimin meringis saat Yoongi memukul perutnya. Namun kembali tersenyum saat Yoongi kembali masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"Jahat, Kau jahat membohongiku Jimin." Jimin mengusap lembut surai madu Yoongi dan membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk Yoongi.

"Maafkan karna aku membohongimu sayang."

Jimin menatap Yoongi lalu mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jimin. Jimin dan Yoongi mengabaikan suara riuh tepuk tangan dari orang-orang disana, mereka seakan lupa jika bukan hanya mereka saja disana.

Sampai ketika Yoongi memulai untuk menyudahi ciuman lembut Jimin dengan keadaan wajahnya yang sudah merona karna malu. Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah semu istrinya.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu sayang, Jja tutup dulu matamu." Yoongi hendak protes, namun Jimin mengecup kedua matanya dan berbisik.

"Hanya sebentar oke?" Yoongi pun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Jimin.

Hoseok datang dengan mendorong meja beroda yang terdapat cheescake besar kedepan Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Hoseok yang dibalas dengan jari melingkar membentuk huruf o. Setelah Hoseok pergi, Jimin kembali menatap istrinya lalu memeluk pinggang Yoongi.

"Sayang, sekarang bukalah matamu perlahan." Ucap Jimin kemudian.

Perlahan Yoongi membuka kedua matanya, seketika itu mata Yoongi membulat melihat objek didepannya.

"Ini chesscake spesial untukmu sayang.." Jimin berbisik ditelinga Yoongi.

"Astagaa, i- ini besar sekali Jimin. Bagaimana mungkin aku menghabiskan semua ini?" Yoongi benar-benar tidak habis pikir, memang dirinya sangat menyukai cheesscake, tapi ini sungguh besar dan Jimin bilang ini spesial untuk dirinya?

Jimin kembali terkekeh, benar kan? istrinya ini pasti akan memasang wajah lucu. Kan Jimin jadi gemas ingin memakannya. Memakan Yoongi maksudnya.

"Kita mungkin bisa menyimpannya untuk satu tahun kedepan sayang." Kali ini Jimin tertawa. Tidak lama Jimin kembali meringis kesakitan karna Yoongi kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada perut Jimin.

"Berhenti tertawa Jimin, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" Yoongi melototi Jimin yang kini sukses membungkam mulutnya.

"Hei hei sudahlah, ini hari bahagia kalian bukan? jadi.. hari ini nikmati semua hidangan yang sudah disiapkan." Seokjin menyela pembicaraan duo pasutri itu, membuat Jimin dan Yoongi menoleh secara bersamaan. Namjoon dan Hoseok pun bersamanya, tertawa geli melihat kedua suami istri yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Kalian juga berhutang penjelasan padaku." Desis Yoongi terhadap ketiga sahabatnya. Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok bergidik ngeri merasakan aura mistis dari Yoongi.

"Ow ow ow, tenanglah Hyung. Kami hanya melaksanakan perintah karna tuan muda Park itu menjanjikan sesuatu yang besar untuk kami. Mana mungkin kami menolaknya, lagipula kami hanya mengurus sebagian kecil rencana ini." Yoongi kembali menatap tajam Jimin, dan Jimin hanya tersenyum pasrah lalu menatap ketiga sahabatnya meminta pertolongan. Namun yang ada ketiganya malah cuek kepadanya. Oh sialan sekali mereka, setelah mendapatkan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan dengan kurang ajarnya mereka menghianatinya.

"Baiklah, mungkin kami harus mengisi perut kami dahulu sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini." Namjoon menimpali, lalu tertawa geli menatap Jimin.

"Ah benar, tugas kami sudah selesai. Yoongi~ selamat hari pernikahan kalian yang pertama.. Aku harap kau segera memberikanku keponakan yang lucu." Seokjin mengerlingkan sebelah matanya kepada Jimin. Membuat Yoongi merona dibuatnya.

"Tenang saja hyung, aku akan berusaha membuatnya." Jimin menjawab ucapan Seokjin dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi posesif. Yoongi semakin salah tingkah dibuatnya. Rasa kesalnya terhadap Jimin dan ketiga sahabatnya hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka duduk di kursi belakang. Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu Jimin, dan lengan Jimin dengan posesif memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan jari-jari tangan mereka saling bertautan. Yoongi tentu saja merasa sangat bahagia, suaminya yang awalnya membuatnya kesal karna berbohong kepadanya tentang kepulangannya kini ada disampingnya, memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku sayang karna telah membohongimu dengan membuat kejutan seperti ini. Asal kau tau, aku tidak akan mungkin mengabaikan hari spesial kita walaupun pekerjaanku sangat banyak. Dan tentu saja aku akan lebih memilih pulang untuk merayakannya bersama." Jimin berucap sambil meremas tangan Yoongi, menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Sudahlah sayang, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan aku juga berterima kasih karna kau sudah melakukan semua ini, memberiku kejutan seperti ini. Dan yang terpenting kini kau hadir disini, memelukku. Aku sudah sangat bahagia."

Jimin tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut puncak kepala Yoongi lembut.

"Tuan sudah sampai."

Suara supir pribadi Jimin menginterupsi acara lovey dovey pasangan tersebut. Jimin melirik Yoongi yang kini sudah tertidur nyaman dipelukannya. Tanpa enggan membangunkannya Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan menggendongnya menuju rumah mereka. Yoongi menggeliat didalam pelukan Jimin, lalu menatap wajah Jimin dengan pandangan sayu.

"Harusnya kau membangunkanku jika sudah sampai tuan Park." Jimin terkekeh mendengar suara Yoongi, dikecupnya singkat bibir mungil istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu sayang. Uhm, ngomong-ngomong kau bertambah berat sayang. Apa selama aku pergi nafsu makanmu bertambah hm?" Goda Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum misterius menanggapi pertanyaan Jimin, membuat Jimin menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Hm, aku punya kejutan untukmu juga Jimin."

Jimin dan Yoongi kini memasuki kamar mereka, Jimin menidurkan Yoongi diranjang.

"Apa itu sayang?" Tanya Jimin penasaran, dirinya ikut merebahkan tubuhnya miring disamping Yoongi lalu. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Yoongi.

Yoongi bangun dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan kearah lemari besar disamping jendela. Yoongi membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah amplop putih dari dalam laci kecil didalam lemarinya. Jimin hanya memperhatikan istrinya dengan alis yang masih bertaut heran.

Apa yang dilakukan istrinya?

Dan amplop apa yang diambilnya?

Apa itu yang Yoongi sebut sebagai kejutan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang hinggap dikepala Jimin.

Yoongi kembali berjalan menuju ranjangnya dengan membawa amplop putih tersebut, dan kembali menampilkan senyum misteriusnya kepada Jimin.

"Apa itu kejutan untukku sayang?" Tanya Jimin kemudian. Yoongi mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Jimin yang sudah sangat penasaran dengan isi amplop putih tersebut.

Yoongi menyodorkan amplop tersebut kepada Jimin, Jimin langsung bangun dari berbaringnya kemudian duduk sambil menerima amplop yang Yoongi berikan. Yoongi pun ikut duduk disamping Jimin, meneliti raut wajah Jimin. Dan menunggu reaksi Jimin saat membaca isi amplop tersebut.

Jimin perlahan membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang ada didalamnya. Jimin semakin penasaran saat melihat logo rumah sakit diatasnya. Matanya dengan intens membaca setiap huruf didalamnya. Sampai ketika matanya membesar dan berhenti tepat ditengah kertas. Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan perasaan terharu dan senang.

"Sayang.. I- ini, k- kau-" Yoongi mengangguk, mengerti apa yang akan Jimin katakan.

"Ya Jimin, Aku hamil. Anakku, anakmu, anak kita.' Ucap Yoongi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Jimin segera berhambur memeluk Yoongi. Perasaan hangat menjalar didalam dirinya. Itu artinya dirinya akan menjadi seorang Ayah. Dirinya, Yoongi dan juga calon anaknya kelak. Sebentar lagi rumahnya akan dihadiahi oleh suara tangisan bayi dan Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

"Ini lebih dari sekedar kejutan buatku sayang. Terima kasih, karna telah menghadirkannya didalam tubuhmu." Air mata Yoongi tumpah begitu saja, hari ini air matanya sudah keluar banyak sekali. Pertama tentang kepulangan Jimin, kedua kejutan Jimin dan kini kebahagiaannya tentang hadirnya calon anaknya dan Jimin.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, dan kini menundukan kepalanya menghadap perut Yoongi yang masih datar. Jimin mengusap lembut perut Yoongi, mengecupnya dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi lalu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat tubuh Yoongi berdesir hangat mendengarnya.

"Baby.. cepatlah tumbuh, Appa dan Eomma sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu lahir. Jangan nakal didalam sana ya, jangan membuat eomma kerepotan. Yeoja atau Namja Appa tidak perduli, yang penting kau lahir dengan sehat. Appa dan Eomma akan menunggu, Kami menyangimu calon baby~"

Usai membisikkan kata-kata diperut Yoongi, Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi yang wajahnya kini telah basah. Jimin mengusap air mata Yoongi, menenangkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan calon anak kita sayang.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu suamiku dan calon appa dari anak kita.."

Jimin dan Yoongi tersenyum bersama. Jimin mendekat lalu meraup bibir mungil Yoongi masuk kedalam mulutnya. Awalnya hanya lumatan biasa, hingga akhirnya Yoongi tau jika Jimin menginginkan lebih. Lidah Jimin yang basah mulai mengeksplor kedalaman mulutnya, menggelitiknya dengan sensasi yang memabukan bagi Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerang saat jemari Jimin yang tidak bisa diam menelusup masuk kedalam kemejanya, mencari putingnya yang sudah menegang dibaliknya. Jika sudah begini, Yoongi akan pasrah suaminya asik menikmati dirinya. Padahal Yoongi sudah lelah sekali hari ini, tapi demi Jimin, suaminya, Yoongi rela memuaskan hasrat lelaki suaminya yang sudah seminggu tidak terpuaskan, lagipula Yoongi juga merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan Jimin. Dan malam ini Yoongi akan mengenalkan calon anaknya kepada suaminya.

"Eunghh~"

Suara mengerang Yoongi kembali terdengar saat Jimin melesakkan lidahnya ke perpotongan lehernya, lalu mengigit serta menghisapnya lembut, Menandakan bahwa istrinya ini hanya miliknya seorang. Kulit putih seputih susu milik Yoongi kini dipenuhi bercak merah keunguan hasil kerja suaminya yang lama tidak mnyentuhnya.

Sebelum membaringkan Yoongi, Jimin melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja Yoongi, setelah terbuka semua, Jimin melempar asal kemeja Yoongi kelantai lalu membaringkannya diranjang. Jimin kembali meraup bibir istrinya yang masih basah dipenuhi saliva mereka.

Tangan Yoongi bergerilya pada tubuh Jimin yang masih terbalutkan kemeja putih, jemari-jemari mungil Yoongi kini turut serta membuka kancing-kancing kemeja suaminya yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya. Jimin menyeringai ketika Yoongi dengan tidak sabar membuka kemeja Jimin dan melemparnya juga kelantai. Tangan Jimin kini turun mengusap kejantanan istrinya yang masih terhalang oleh celana sialan itu. Membuat Yoongi melengkungkan tubuhnya keatas karna sensasi geli itu menggelitik saraf-saraf tubuhnya. Dengan hanya satu tangan, Jimin membuka pengait celana Yoongi beserta ristletingnya. Mulut Jimin masih bertempur dengan mulut Yoongi yang semakin basah. Oh! Sungguh, tidak ada lagi bibir yang manis selain milik istrinya tercinta.

Belum puas Jimin bermain pada bibir istrinya, kini Jimin harus merelakan teelebih dahulu bibir itu. Masih banyak area tubuh istrinya yang belum terjamah oleh mulut basahnya, dan Jimin tidak akan menyia-nyiakan itu. Ingatlah, selama seminggu ini Jimin tidak menyentuh istrinya. Bayangkan seberapa tersiksanya Jimin saat dirinya merindukkan menyentuh istrinya. Dan sekarang Jimin harus membayar semua itu, tidak ada yang membuatnya bahagia selain kegiatan panasnya dengan sang istri.

"Ahhh Jimh~"

Lagi, suara erangan sang istri semakin membuatnya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya. Jimin menghisap, mengigit kecil puting sang istri yang berwarna soft pink. Aksi Jimin tentu saja membuat Yoongi menggila, tangan Yoongi meremas sprei disampingnya, menyalurkan kenikmatannya akibat sentuhan-sentuhan pandai Jimin disetiap inchi kulitnya.

Kepala Jimin kini turun kembali keperut Yoongi, mengecupnya lama dibagian itu seakan memberitahu kepada sang anak bahwa dirinya datang untuk menengoknya. Yoongi kembali merasa ribuan kupu-kupu kembali terbang menghinggapi perutnya, perlakuan Jimin tentu saja membuatnya semakin bahagia.

Usai bermain pada perut Yoongi, Jimin menarik celana Yoongi beserta dalamannya, kembali melemparnya keatas lantai. Jimin menyeringai menatap milik istrinya yang seminggu tidak dilihatnya, dapat Jimin rasakan milik Yoongi berkedut, dan Jimin segera meraup milik istrinya itu. Tubuh Yoongi menegang bagaikan tersengat listrik saat Jimin mengulum lembut kejantanannya. Tangan Yoongi kini berpindah ke kepala Jimin, meremas rambutnya sambil menutup kedua matanya menyalurkan kenikmatan tiada tara ini.

"Eunghh Jimhh, A- aku, nghh~"

Jimin mempercepat tempo kulumannya pada milik Yoongi saat dirasa klimaks pertama Yoongi akan datang.

"Anghh~"

Cairan kental milik Yoongi pun keluar didalam mulut Jimin tanpa sisa.

"Kau yang terbaik istriku.." Yoongi menatap sayu Jimin, entahlah baru klimaks pertamanya Yoongi sudah sangat lelah, apalagi ini belum selesai. Ya, mereka belum menuju inti permainan, dan Yoongi tau jika Jimin tidak akan puas sebelum Yoongi klimaks beberapa kali.

Jimin memasukan satu jarinya kedalam mulutnya, membasahinya agar memudahkannya masuk kedalam manhole milik Yoongi. Setelah dirasa siap, Jimin kemudian membuka lebar kedua kaki Yoongi. lalu memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Yoongi. Tidak ada reaksi berlebihan dari Yoongi, Jimin kembali menambah satu jarinya masuk, dengan gerakan seakan menggunting, Jimin mengoyak-ngoyak dinding manhole Yoongi, dan-

"Ahngg~" Yoongi kembali mendesah. Dan Jimin tau jika dirinya berhasil menemukan sweet spot milik Yoongi. Tentu saja, karna Yoongi adalah miliknya, seluruh tubuh Yoongi pula sudah mengenal dirinya, karna hanya Jimin lah penguasa tubuh istrinya sampai kedalam-dalamnya.

Jimin mengeluar masukan dua jarinya didalam lubang Yoongi, membuat desahan Yoongi semakin cepat, dan Jimin tau jika Yoongi akan mengalami klimaks yang kedua kalinya. Tubuh Yoongi kembali menegang, jari-jari tangannya meremas kencang sprei disampingnya hingga buku-buku nya memutih, Dan-

"Anghhh~"

Jimin tersenyum menyaksikan istrinya kembali memuntahkan cairan putih kentalnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jimin tau pasti istrinya sudah lelah, tapi Jimin tidak akan menyerah sebelum dirinya puas.

"Siap untuk melanjutkan sayang?" Jimin berbisik ditelinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi merinding mendengar suara suaminya yang panas itu. Walaupun lelah, Yoongi akan menyenangkan hati suaminya, oh tentu saja! Ini kewajiban dirinya juga melayani sang suami. Yoongi tersenyum menatap Jimin, lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jimin. Membuat Jimin mendekat kearahnya dan Yoongi langsung kembali mengecup bibir suaminya.

"Lanjutkan sayang.." Ucap Yoongi. Jimin pun kembali melumat bibir istrinya, memberikannya lagi energi dalam tubuhnya untuk sang istri sebelum dirinya memulai inti permainannya.

Jimin melepas celananya, setelah dirinya telanjang sempurna Jimin kembali mengurung Yoongi dibawahnya, Jimin mengecupi puncak kepala Yoongi, lalu kedua matanya, kemudian pipi kanan dan kirinya, hidungnya, lalu kembali pada bibirnya. Yoongi kembali merasakan hangat pada tubuhnya, Jimin, suaminya selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis. Dan Yoongi sangat beruntung memiliki Jimin menjadi suaminya.

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi lalu membaliknya sehingga kini Yoongi berada diatasnya. Jimin dapat melihat jelas wajah Yoongi dengan mata sayu nya, serta kulitnya yang bersinar. Dapat Yoongi rasakan kejantanan milik Jimin sudah menegang sempurna, menohok bokongnya yang kini menindih milik Jimin. Yoongi menggerakan tubuhnya menggoda milik Jimin. Dan kali ini Yoongi menyeringai saat Jimin memasang wajah menahan ereksinya. Jimin mengerang tertahan, tangannya kembali bergerilya diatas tubuh Yoongi, memelintir putingnya kembali, dan sukses membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi mengerang.

Yoongi semakin cepat menggerakan tubuhnya diatas Jimin, membuat Jimin pun semakin tersiksa karna kejantanannya yang terjepit oleh tubuh Yoongi. Istrinya ini sedang menggodanya ternyata. Jimin langsung menahan tubuh Yoongi agar menghentikan aksinya, Jimin mengurutkan kejantanannya, sebelum itu dia memberikan pelumas dari salivanya dan melumurinya tepat dikejantanannya.

Setelah dirasa siap, Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi sedikit keatas dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat dilubang Yoongi. Yoongi merasakan perih saat merasa kepala kejantanan Jimin mulai melesak masuk. Jimin meraih jemari Yoongi untuk bertumpu kepadanya. Yoongi meringis saat seluruh kejantanan Jimin sudah masuk sempurna kedalam tubuhnya. Yoongi ambruk keatas tubuh Jimin, mencoba menenangkan terlebih dahulu kejantanan Jimin didalam sebelum Jimin menghantamnya. Jimin memeluk tubuh polos Yoongi, dan tidak hentinya membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang menenangkan baginya.

Yoongi pun akhirnya terduduk kembali di tubuh Jimin. Memberi kode untuk Jimin agar bergerak. Jimin pun mengerti dan segera menahan pinggul Yoongi agar istrinya tidak jatuh. Kemudian Jimin menggerakan tubuhnya keatas karna posisi Yoongi yang diatas. Yoongi pun turut membantu Jimin dengan menggerakan tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Jimin.

"Anghh~ Unghh Jimhh..."

"Ahh~ sayangh lubangmu ini masih saja terasa sempithh.."

Jimin dan Yoongi mengerang bersama, saling bersahutan melampiaskan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan. Jimin melihat Yoongi yang kelelahan karna bergerak diatasnya, lalu kembali membaringkan istrinya itu ke ranjang dalam posisi menyamping. Jimin memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dari belakang dan mencoba kembali menggerakan kejantanannya didalam tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali mendesah, terus menyebutkan nama suaminya yang terus berada didalamnya. Dibelakangnya lidah Jimin pun dengan asiknya menjilati telinganya, lalu berpindah ke lehernya dan kemudian kembali membuatkan tanda merah pada perpotongan bahu polosnya. Tangan Jimin yang berada di tubuh Yoongi kini mulai merambat naik kembali menuju putingnya, dan kembali memelintirnya dengan gemas. Yoongi benar-benar gila, Suaminya ini memang ahli dalam memuaskannya, tidak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang terlewati oleh sentuhan Jimin.

"Jimh a- akuh~"

"Bersama sayang, Ahh~"

Jimin terlebih dahulu menyemprotkan cairan kental miliknya kedalam tubuh Yoongi, membuatnya penuh seketika. Dan Yoongi pun dengan jemari Jimin yang mengurut batangnya, membuat lengan Jimin dipenuhi oleh cairan kental miliknya. Oh ya tuhan, Jimin benar-benar membuatnya klimaks tiga kali, dan sedangkan Jimin baru satu kali, Yoongi yakin jika Jimin belum mau untuk menyudahi ini.

"Kau pasti lelah sayang, tapi aku benar-benar belum puas memasukimu. Jadi.." Jimin menyeringai kembali menatap Yoongi, membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri.

Dan benar saja belum sempat Yoongi berucap, Jimin sudah berada diatasnya, kembali mengurungnya dan menggerakan batangnya yang memang belum dikeluarkan sejak tadi. Yoongi mau tidak mau kembali mendesah dibawah suaminya, membuat Jimin semakin semangat menumbuk titik terdalam di tubuh Yoongi. Jimin kembali menunduk dan meraup kembali bibir Yoongi yang hampir kering, lidah mereka kembali beradu didalam, membuat Yoongi semakin menikmati permainan panasnya.

Tak lama dari itu, Jimin kembali memenuhi tubuh Yoongi dengan cairan kental miliknya. Yoongi menutup matanya, nafasnya masih tersengal akibat klimaksnya yang keempat kali. Yoongi lelah, benar-benar lelah. Tapi Yoongi sangat menikmati setiap penyatuan dirinya dengan Jimin. Apalagi hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk mereka, dan juga kehadiran calon baby mereka.

Jimin mengecup lama kening Yoongi.

"Terima kasih karna telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku Park Yoongi.." Yoongi tersenyum haru, lalu memeluk tubuh Jimin.

"Terima kasih juga karna telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku Park Jimin.." Jimin pun memeluk tubuh Yoongi. Keduanya berpelukan tanpa menghiraukan tubuh mereka yang lengket oleh keringat.

Satu tangan Jimin kembali mengusap perut Yoongi, "Baby ya~ Appa dan eomma menyangimu. Terima kasih karna telah menyempurnakan hidup kami.."

Yoongi tersenyum dipelukan Jimin, setelah memberitahu Jimin perihal kehamilannya, Jimin tidak berhenti berinteraksi dengan calon anaknya yang baru berusia satu minggu itu.

Karna terlalu lelah, Yoongi tidak lagi mendengar Jimin yang masih asik berbicara dengan calon anak mereka. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, tertidur. Dan Jimin yang sudah tau kebiasaan istrinya yang pasti akan tertidur setelah mereka berhubungan intim terkekeh gemas melihatnya.

Jimin mencubit pipi Yoongi, lalu menghujaminya kembali dengan kecupan-kecupan diseluruh wajahnya. Lalu Jimin kembali memeluk sayang istrinya, menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan menyusul Yoongi menuju alam mimpi

"Aku mencintaimu Park Yoongi~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hai hai, dycho is back~ maafkeun karna terlalu lama bersembunyi. Ah ya aku maasih punya utang ff kan yah? Huhu maaf belom bisa update LIJ nya yaa, tapi pasti dilanjut kok :)

Gimana nih, cukup panas kah enaena nya? Apa masih kurang? Kalo kurang bilang yah, mungkin kedepannya aku bisa bikin yang lebih panas dari ini *ehh wkwk

Maaf juga ceritanya aneh bin gaje, typo betebaran dan sebagainya. Gak tau kenapa aku kepikiran aja buat bikin cerita kek gini, sekalian membangkitkan kembali nulis pair kesayangan ini.

Oh ya, besok sehari lagi nih puasa~ ga kerasa yah udah mau lebaran aja..

Minal Aidzin walfaidzin yaa teman-teman~ maafkeun kalo aku punya salah, hm ya ini salah satu kesalahanku, belom bisa nepatin janji buat update hihi

Sebagai permintaan maaf juga, aku kasih ff ini buat hadiah lebaran haha

Ada yang mudik? kalo ada yang lewat tol cipali, cikampek itu daerahku loh~ /sekedar informasi aja kok/ wkwk

Buat yang mudik hati-hati dijalan yah, butuh kesabaran juga sih. karna macetnya itu luar binasa. Aku sih ga pernah ngalamin mudik sampe macet gitu, karna yaa aku orang Tangerang jadi mudiknya selalu ga kena macet hihi

Okedeh, kebanyakan ngomong yah? hihi

See you ya~

Mind to review? Ayolah ditunggu review nya oke~ Gomawo~

Dyah Cho


End file.
